


Birthday

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Family, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arianna's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

Today was Arianna's birthday.

She was turning 1 today. Clint and Natasha had chosen December 15th as Arianna's birth date. It was the day they had rescued her.

It was also the day Arianna began a new life.

They were keeping it a private affair.

Just the three of them.

Arianna had muddled her hands in the cake before they could cut it.

And then proceeded to smear Clint's face.

Arianna had completed their family.

And made them the happiest people alive.


End file.
